A Different Beginning
by Karasu 0
Summary: Shinji Is Taken in by his Godmother Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, After The failed Contact experiment with Unit 01, Shinji is Raised along side his new sister Asuka. But Fate can not change what will happen to these children.
1. New Mother And Sister?

I do not own Evangelion it belongs to it's respective owners

* * *

It was only two month's ago since she asserted her right as the godmother of the boy giving her the right to adopt him even though she already had a daughter of her own, but she promised Yui Ikari that she would take care of the little Shinji should the contact experiment with the unit 01 didn't work.

Yui had begged and pleaded with her that if something did happen she would take the boy in she was weary about it but she didn't regret it now Yui was right she had predicted that her husband would abandon him shortly after words, and Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu didn't believe the man would do it not to his only blood child.

unfortunately she found she was wrong she had to go to Gehrin's main branch in Japan to take over for the chief scientist formally a now dead Yui Ikari until some changes where made in one week to find a new head of the science department, during that time she had made an attempt to meet her godson so how he was holding up with his mother now gone.

She found out less then 4 days before arriving she found out the boy had been dropped off for an Uncle to take him in when she confronted Gendo about it he had said and I quote "It is none of your concern." and for a breif instant she thought about it.

It wasn't here concern to raise the boy she had Asuka to take care of why would sh need to worry about it her thoughts then went back to when she used to live here in Japan she had become very good friend's with Yui, and she had told her a week in advance to take her son in if something happened during the test she was adamant about it like she knew this could happen.

When she had told Gendo she was asserting her right as the boy's godmother Gendo seemed surprise he didn't know she was the godmother something that surprised her as well didn't Yui tell him when he signed the paper that gave her the rights to be the boys mother, what also surprised her was that Gendo went out of his way to make sure she didn't get Shinji taking it to court in the process.

So she pushed her legal ground gaining custody of the boy which took a month's worth of time to do she had to pay for a very good lawyer to get the custody of Shinji Gendo was instant that he should live with the old uncle which her saving grace, the man him self had won her the trial apparently he wasn't a very good choice of a guardian the man was incompetent in taking care of a child as well as a drunkard.

Thus the courts ruled in her favor that Gendo had no right to say she couldn't take him for leaving the little boy in the hands of the old uncle and Gendo had stated he didnt want to take the boy as well as though he was afraid of the small child, So the courts ruled in her favor allowing her to take little Shinji with her out of the country.

Yes Kyoko had proved her name as a Soryu winning the battle now after being gone for two whole months something that should have been a week at least two at most just to take the temporary place of the Japanese branch's head scientist.

* * *

(Hey brief note I don't know any German and just a little Japanese so to confirm another language This is _**German**_ and this is Japanese "speak" and 'thought' thank you for your patience.)

* * *

Now Kyoko was returning home with a the little Shinji sleeping in her lap. _'I wonder how Asuka will get along with her new brother, well she did say she wanted a little brother to boss around.' _Kyoko thought amusingly as the flight attendant announced they would be landing soon, she looked at little Shinji Ikari he was sound asleep after crying his eye's out before boarding the plain.

Gendo much to her distaste came to see them off as the commander of the Gerhin base Shinji's eye's had lit up thinking his dad was going to take him back asking if he had come for him but only for Gendo to respond with.

"I've already told you once before your useless and I have no use for you." he had said surprising her how could he do that to such a young child and he said it in such a way that Kyoko felt he was directing it at her as well as his son she shook it off ready to give him an earful but the man had already walked away as she let out some very colorful words in German.

The boy Shinji breaking into tears as the mother of now two children comforted him as they boarded the plain home the plain had landed and the boy had managed to sleep through the whole thing.

"Shinji it's time to wake up." she said gently waking the three year old who stirred and hugged onto her tighter as he looked up at her. "Yes ma'am." he said in a squeeky jappanes voice as he got up off of her lap,

"Your going to meet your new sister today are you excited."Kyoko asked as she took his hand and walked him off the plane and towards the place her husband and daughter where going to meet them. "I suppose so." he said nervously as she walked him he wasn't very confident but this lady had said that he wasn't useless and that she wanted him even though his father rejected him.

**_ "MAMA."_** a little red haired girl yelled out as she charged the taller woman **_"Asuka."_** Kyoko let out in a childish fashion scooping up the little girl in a hug spinning her in his arms **_"Mama I missed you Papa is so mean."_** She said as Kyoko stopped set the girl down.

_**"Really well then me and him will have to have a talk."**_ Kyoko said talking seriously to the girl making the three year old Asuka smile thinking her dad was in trouble. _** "Whats that."**_Asuka said pointing to the boy her age and size hiding behind her mothers legs.

"_**He's your new little brother Asuka**_ Shinji say hia." Kyoko said switching to Japanese for the boy who poked his head out from behind the woman's leg "Hia" he said he wasn't sure why he was saying yes or to what only that his mother wanted him to.

_**"Hi what are you doing hiding come on out." **_Asuka said as she grabbed the boys arm scaring him as she dragged him out from behind her mother she then rounded on him sizing him up, the little Shinji confused he didn't understand what she was saying like it was a some kind of different alien language he had once seen on the T.V.

_**"I guess he's alright from now on you're my little brother." **_She declared pointing at him the little boy stepping back frightened of the new comer. _**"whats wrong? say something cant you talk?"**_ Asuka asked pouting a bit as the boy said something she didnt understand she looked to her mother.

_**"Asuka darling he doesn't know how to speak German only Japanese"**_ Kyoko said to her daughter who nodded her head _**"Whats Japanese?"**_ She asked looking at her mother confusion evident.

_**"Well it's a different language another way of talking" **_Kyoko explained to her daughter then she had an idea she bent down to Shinji's ear and told him something so Asuka couldn't here when she backed away Shinji stepped forward towards Asuka a little scared of the girl as he spoke in a shaky German

"_**Hello I'm Shinji Ikari."**_ he introduced to the girl who looked at her mother she didn't like that he could talk to her but she couldn't talk to him.

_**"Mama you told him what to say I want to say something to him in Japanese"**_she said pouting a she looked at her mother who bent down to the girls mouth as the girl said what she wanted translated.

_**"Well you say this."**_ Kyoko said whispering in her ear drawing Shinji's attention what where they saying, Auska nodded as she walked over to the boy putting her hands on her hips she then said in flawless Japanese just like her mother had said to her with a proud smile on her face.

"I'm **Asuka Langley Soryu** From now on you're my little brother." She declared in Japanese loud and proud her face serious as she walked over to the boy and hugged him causing the boy to tense up in nervousness Kyoko wishing she had a camera to take a picture of the adorable momeant She was going to have to teach Shinji how to speak German and Asuka little bit of Japanese it would be confusing for a few months but it would work out eventually.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello It's me and I'm not Mario this is a story I've been writing for a while now and I'm not sure what people would think but I think it's an interesting thought why not fanfiction is a way for us as Fans to make our own thoughts known and let me guess why Asuka she's loud annoying and bitchy but think about why she is the way she is imagine Shinji growing up with her as child someone I assume as a child was very assertive bet you five bucks it would rub off little bit on Shinji.

Second Kyoko was Japanese as I recall meaning she moved to Germany at some point in time as well as being involved in Project E aka the Eva's so who's to say Kyoko was friends with Yui

Third I like peanut butter

Fourth in order for my story to work well enough I will have to do some depressing things such as seprat the two of them as well as kill Kyoko so they will finish growing into there Eva counter parts so there much the same as in the origanl but they have a stronger connection a person they know they can trust this will be my first attempt at writing a romance story between Asuka and Shinji well its only my second the other one was Shinji and the spider Which I will continue to write until its done I've already planned out to much of that story to quit writting it this one may be put on Hiatus if I get stuck trying to write a romance story something I'm not sure I can do but I will try my best to do so I've already planned the end of the story but what happens in the middle is still mostly in the air.

other then those thoughts right there I will do my best

**Read Review.**

I don't know If I'm doing a good job unless

You tell me what I am doing wrong.


	2. Meeting in the presnt tense

I Do not own Evangelion it belongs to its respective owner.

* * *

Meetings In The Present Tense

_**'Get away from her you monster stay away from my daughter!!!'**_

Shinji opened his eyes from the dream. It was the same dream or nightmare, he wasn't sure which it was. He would have it every now and again. He looked to the clock on the side of his bed, it said the time was currently 9:36 A.M. He didn't have school today but continued staring at the blinking lights of the clock when a knock came on his door.

"Shinji you up yet? Suzuhara and Aida are here and ready! Are you dressed yet?" He heard Misato call out to him from the other side of the door.

It had been about a month and a half since he came to Tokyo-3. He had received a letter from his Father telling him to just come. Shinji had discarded the letter not even considering the need to go to Tokyo-3 at first. The train ticket had been made for him to leave the next day. Shinji had discarded that as well. But two days later he received a phone call from his Father telling him to go Tokyo-3. Shinji had asked why? his Father's response was:  
'I have a use for you.'

'Well that's not good enough. Good bye Father.' Shinji had said hanging up the phone with out much regard or regret.

It wasn't until the next day a VOTL helicopter arrived, landing in the street in front of his Uncle's house. That was Shinji's first meeting with Misato as she got out and talked to young Shinji about their problem. After some coaxing from the woman and his uncle he had left, confronted his father and piloted the purple behemoth. Of course things didn't go to well in the first battle, which happened hours after his arrival at Nerv, but he had relented to piloting a second and third time. He wasn't sure why he was, maybe he did want his Father's approval, but every time he saw the man he felt his gut twist and a burning anger.

He honestly didn't know or care so long as they left him alone most of the time. Although he did enjoy the company of Toji and Kensuke, the incident with his second fight. The two teenagers seeing him in the entry plug, affected the boys even though others rejected him at his old school they had accepted him for who he was. They had a rocky start at first, with Toji picking a fight with Shinji. But the was under the bridge now.

There was another knock on his door

"Shinji get up, we're going to be late!" He heard his guardian say on the other side of the door. She hadn't said a single thing about what was happening today except to invite a few friends with him.

"Right I'm up, give me a few minutes." Shinji hollered out as he got out of bed, grabbing some clothes and a towel as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. What was so important about today? Oh well it wouldn't be any different from most days.

* * *

Shinji was regretting his decision to go with Misato and the others now. They were flying over the Ocean in a helicopter.  
Where they were heading, he still didn't know all she said was.

"We're going to take a ride on a little boat." Kensuke was geeking out on the helicopter, Toji was drooling over Misato and Shinji had fastened himself in to his seat as best he could.

He didn't want to fall out and into the water or the Ocean. He had a fear about swimming and water, something that he never really grew out of, so the situation scared him as he fidgeted in his seat. Misato was watching the boys as she thought about the arrival of the Third Child. Or more like the retrieval.

She had been sent to convince him to come to Tokyo-3, and had succeeded in talking him into going to Nerv. He piloted the first time but was ready to leave after the first battle. After a talk with the commander he had decided to stay. She hadn't encountered any problems from the boy afer that. He agreed to the training along with many other things.

She had taken him into her home because she didn't want him living alone. She had gotten a house maid in the process. but when she made a mess in the house or more accuartly in the kitchen. He would crack down on her making her clean it up. and Hide all her Beer some how in the process until she cleaned up what ever mess she had made.

Other than that quirk she found Shinji would become reclusive hiding in his room playing a cello most of the time. He would play at odd times and she found out that he played it at lunch time at the school. He practically carried the thing everywhere. Even playing it at Nerv when he had free time when waiting to take certain tests.

She wasn't sure where he got the strength to carry it around in that big case but he did, and with pride no less. It was perhaps the only weird quirk about him. and there were no problems in the Angel battles he'd been in.

Except for the second battle, when he had refused to retreat. Even going so far as to charge the Angel with just the prog knife. He'd disappeared for a few days after, but it wasn't that hard to find him he was playing his Cello in the middle of the street. Talking to the Suzahra and Aida boys when he was found.

He almost didn't participate in the operation against the 5th angel, but Rei had talked to him, Misato didn't know what the two discussed but he agreed to pilot afterwards.

Misato didn't want to admit it, but she didn't know anything about him. Except that he enjoyed cooking and playing his cello whenever he got the chance. The most she ever saw him interact with others was with Toji and Kensuke. His files had holes in them from the age of 4 and 7. A three year gap in the file and he never talked about what happened.

Only that he doesn't want to disappoint 'her', he never elaborated or explained just shrugging it off changing the subject or leaving the room all together. Opting to be alone most of the time. Hopefully he got along with the Second Child.

* * *

Asuka was waiting on the Over the Rainbow. Misato was coming here and she was bringing the Famous Third Child! She rolled her eyes. Supposedly he was a prodigy at Eva and something special.

Asuka was determined to show this idiot his place. She wouldn't play second hat, she was the best of the best after all. She had to be, and she would prove it to the World as well as 'him' she thought as she brought a hand up to play with a locket hanging around her neck.

She remembered him very well. Even now it still felt like yesterday that they would compete to see who was better at what ever it was they where doing at the time. She opened the locket to see two pictures, a woman with brown hair she didn't know and her little brother. Well she declared him her little brother, but they were the same age. In fact he was a couple months older if she recalled right. Oh well maybe she could find him or meet him in Tokyo-3 or Japan in general.

'That's where they took him to when Mama became ...ill.' Asuka thought It was declared Kyoko Soryu couldn't look after the boy much less her own daughter. Her father gained custody of Asuka but didn't want to keep his adopted son. So he traded the boy away. That was something that still burned Asuka even now. She hated her father so much and still did. she couldn't forgive her father trading Shinji for some small fortune and a better job.

The moment Asuka joined Nerv as an Eva pilot. She gained the freedom of not being bound to the man only by name, and she got a new guardian named Misato then a few years ago Kaji. Her heart swooned when she thought about her guardian, a man among men in Asuka's opinion.

Asuka looked up to see the helicopter coming closer. She snapped the Locket shut and slipped it under her dress. Now was her chance to show this Third Child and the World how special she was. She then began to make her way down from her vantage point to meet with her former guardian and the other pilot.

The helicopter landed, signalling it was okay to get out. Toji and Kensuke were the first to get out, along with Misato, although Shinji on the other hand was having trouble trying to get out of his seat. He had tightened the straps too much and now he was having trouble trying to get out "Hey guy's could someone help me?" Shinji asked out loud as the others left him behind eventually he got the pilots attention.

Asuka stepped on a hat that was blowing across the deck of the ship stopping it for the idiot chasing it. She put her hand on her hips as she stood in front of Misato. There were two boys here; one of them must have been the Third Child. A nerd and a jock.

'Lame' Asuka thought as she spoke up and to Misato.

"Well hello Misato how have you been?" Asuka asked looking the woman in the eyes, crushing the hat under her foot a bit more.

"Oh, just fine, and how about you? You've grown since I last saw you, haven't you?" Misato said, brushing back her hair the wind on the flight deck was strong.

"Yeah, not only that but my figures' filled out as well." Asuka said proudly beaming, as Toji tried to get his hat from under the girl's foot.

"Let me introduce you guys to the Second Child and designated pilot of unit 02, Asuka Langley Soryu." Misato said causing Kensuke and Toji to look at the girl. A smirk on her face as she stood tall ready to prove her self.

A strong gust of wind hit the girl, causing the bottom of her yellow sundress to lift up exposing her panties and causing the two boys to freeze as Asuka unleashed her fury, slapping all male human boys present. Kensuke and Toji now sported slap marks on their faces.

"What the hell was that for?" Toji hollered out angry at the girl for slapping him. "Who wears a dress on a windy flight deck?"

"Quite the viewing fee, no?"

Toji was angry but an evil thought popped into his head.

"It's over priced. Don't worry becouse here's your change." Toji said dropping his pants showing the girl his um....well.... yeah you get the idea.  
This action resounded in a freaked out and angrier Asuka, as she unleashed her furry slapping the pervert multiple times while cursing in german

"So which one of these idiots is the third child, oh no don't tell me it's him?" Asuka asked pointing at Toji, disgust and anguish washing over her at the thought that boy couldn't be the prodigy, he was a pervert and a stooge.

"No no he's not the Third Child he's right... huh where did that boy get to?" Misato asked looking around getting the attention of Asuka , What was this the great third child hiding from her? Where was he?

"I think he's still in the helicopter." Kensuke said answering the question while rubbing his burning cheek. Asuka decided to investigate, what ever he was doing. She would show him he was nothing special compared to her. She walked towards the helicopter towards the door only to hear someone yell "Watch out."

(5 minutes prior)

Shinji and the pilot had spent a good five minutes trying to undo the knot, that had been tied by Shinji in his fear of swimming. Or being near such a large concentration of water.

"Alright you really got those nice and tight here hold still kid." The pilot said taking out a knife. starting to cut the straps keeping Shinji bound.

"Thanks, sorry about that." Shinji stated as the pilot waved it off. It was fixable, pick up some replacement pieces when he got back to base. This wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last time he had to free someone from it.

Shinji began to step of the helicopter but his foot caught a strap that had been cut as he now went falling forward into someone.

"Watch out." Shinji said as he crashed into the person, causing the both of them to go crashing into the ground. Shinji regained his senses to realize he was on top of a girl. He lifted his head up to and looked down. His eye's widned as his heart stopped it was her.

Asuka was angry some pervert was on top of her and she couldn't allow this. She opened her eyes ready to free herself, slap and beat the life out him her attacker. Only to stop in mid thought on what she was going to do. When she saw the persons face. She didn't recognize the face immediately, but that was less than a second until it registered in her head. She laid on the ship deck looking at the boy on top of her, his hands propped his head looking down at her.

"Shinji?" was what came out of her mouth her heart beat faster in her chest.

Shinji looked down at the flurry of red hair and the face attached to it. He knew that face and that hair. He could never forget the girl beneath him as he stared down at her.

"Asuka?" He almost question only to receive a nodded as smile spread across his face, an excited matching smile on hers.

"Asuka!" "Shinji!" The two exclaimed at the same time as they hugged each other on the ground. Misato watched the scene play out curiosity peaked.

"Well you two seem comfortable do you know each other?"Misato asked her voice bringing the two back two reality as they pulled apart. Shinji standing up quickly only to slip and fall back to the ground on his butt, his feet still tangled in the straps.

Asuka was also up in seconds, mildly embarrassed about what happened. If it was any other boy she would have beaten the crap out of him, but it was her brother Shinji, she was more happy than angry to see him. She gave him a hand, helping Shinji up. Shinji looked to Misato who had a look of mild confusion on her face waiting for question to be answered.

Asuka was the one to answer it. "He's my brother." That got gasps of shock from Kensuke and Toji and surprise from Misato.

'Brother? But Shinji's Japanese and their files stated the names of different mothers and fathers.' Misato thought in rapid succession trying to figure this out they shouldn't know each other it was impossible.

"Well I'm her adopted brother." Shinji interjected into the conversation which still had Misato. There would have to be some explaining done later, right now she needed to go and talk to the captain of the ship.

"How about you two tell me about that later? I need to go and talk to the captain of the ship." Misato said holding up a folder full of papers. Misato began walking towards the bridge. Kensuke, Toji Asuka and Shinji followed.

**"Don't tell me those perverts are your friends?" **Asuka asked in German. Shinji had to think for moment he hadn't spoken German in a while. He understood what she said but the reply was late coming as he remembered how to speak German.

**"There not that bad Asuka, they're fish people."** Shinji said in German making Asuka stop. He had said fish in German, why? Then it hit her as she furrowed her brows.

**"You've forgotten how to speak German haven't you? Either that or you're rusty."** Asuka asked with a cross glance only to get a shrug from Shinji

**"What can I say it's been ....um a while."** He said forgetting the word for seven in German. It had been a while. He had to relearn most of the Japanese he had forgotten from spending close to four year not bothering with the language.

He never thought he would have to speak Japanese then, thinking he was going to live with Asuka and his adopted mother Kyoko for the remainder of his life.

Although Shinji had kept up with the German language, but not talking to someone in that language in about seven years was difficult and makes you rusty. Often forgetting how to speak it and some of the words get lost.

**"Well then I'm going to have to reteach you apparently! Although it still sounds good but it could be better."** Asuka said as she flicked his head continuing the walk to the bridge fallowing Misato.

"Well I'll try but no promises. I'd rather stick to one language at a time. We can't all be as bilingual as you Asuka." Shinji said rubbing his head conceding defeat and Switching back to Japanese. Asuka sporting a smile in the little victory.

"Ha I can speak three others." Asuka declared a confident smirk. As Shinji rolled his eyes not out of annoyance, but amusement she was still a show off.

* * *

"Nerv, and here I thought you where the leader of this Boy Scout troop! But it appears I am mistaken." The old captain said a bit irritated by the woman and the five children on his bridge.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Misato said never letting any irritation show as she talked.

"No no, it's perfectly fine! I mean I look forward to the opportunity to baby sit more children." The old sea dog said sarcastically in his seat, eyeing the group. Kensuke had gone on to wander around the bridge, recording everything in excitement.

"Yes and we appreciate your assistance in transporting Unit 02. Here are the specifications for the emergency power supply and umbilical cable. If you'd be so kind as to sign the transfer papers as well I'd...""Absolutely not!" The captain interrupted.

"The sea is my jurisdiction! I will sign those things after we land in port at New Yokosuka" The captain said interrupting Misato, who now showed a twinge of irritation.

"Fine, but please keep in mind in an emergency MY command overrides yours, got that!" she said slamming the folder with the papers shut. Shinji looked at the woman a little startled. He'd never seen her this serious before and it was a little scary.

"Well you're as confident as always." A voice said, earning the attention of every one present and squeal of excitement from Asuka

"Kaji!" With a mortified look of shock and anguish, as she now felt like leaving, she turned to the captain of the ship.

"Please transfer us to New Yokosuka as soon as possible. Come on you three lets go." Misato snapped at the three boys as she began to walk out the door as quickly as she could. She felt irritated looking at her former disgrace.

"Let's go get some lunch you three." Misato said ushering the three boys as fast as she could

"That sounds like a wonderful idea how's about we join you? I'm sure Asuka and Shinji would love to get caught back up." Kaji said fallowing Misato to the mess hall with Asuka in tow and an irritated tick on Misato's right eye. So he already knew about Shinji and Asuka and didn't bother tyo say anything.

"Why are you here?" Misato snapped quickening her pace.

"As the guardian of the Second Child. I'm to escort her to Tokyo-3."Kaji said giving his valid excuse not mentioning the real reason. As they sat there in the mess hall of the ship. Misato had relented to trying to ignore Kaji. Asuka was switching between talking to Shinji and Kaji, much to Shinji's own annoyance, until Kaji turned his attention to Shinji.

"Shinji Ikari I hear you're living with Katsuragi now. Tell me; is she still so wild in bed?" This question earned an angry and red faced Misato, along with shocked faces all around, but Shinji kept his cool, only showing annoyance.

"Not really, but she has complained about someone inadequate who doesnt know how to shave with a pony tail quite often, but I suppose you can tell me how it is you know me, mister Kaji?" Shinji stated, his dislike for the man already made apparent as Kaji just smirked. 'Oh a fire cracker much like Asuka I can see the relation.'

"Well I've heard plenty about you in reports. You piloted an Eva in battle with no prior training and won of course! I've heard rumors you turned it down in the beginning though. What changed your mind?" Kaji said still smiling. It didn't hold any malice it was the smile of one who was a laid back individual.

Asuka was a little irritated that Shinji was considered a prodigy. She heard about the Third Child but never a name. So she wasn't to upset about it. He was her brother, and as such he should succeed almost as well as her.  
Then a thought popped into her head as she turned on Kaji.

"Wait a minute, you never told me Shinji was the Third Child." Asuka stated looking at the man she idolized.

"Well I figured it would be a pleasant surprise for you Asuka!" Kaji replied quickly but turning his attention back to the young man. "But back to my question Shinji, why did you agree to pilot? You absolutely refused to from the reports I received, but agreed in the end after talking to the Commander. Why?" Kaji asked. It was a question that could go unanswered and he wouldn't care, but it was a source of curiosity for the secret agent.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Shinji said, making a quick glance at Asuka that was missed by the girl, but not the trained Spy.

'I see it involved our lovely red head. But he seems surprised to see her. So he didn't know he'd be working with her as a pilot. What did you discuss with you son Gendo Ikari?' Kaji thought as he decided to speak up and leave as he stood up.

"Well whatever the reason, I hope it works out in the end for you my boy. I think I'll be going I have an errand to run." Kaji said as he stood up and left, Asuka getting up and following.

"I'll talk to you later Shinji." She said, passing the boy as she followed Kaji. She wanted to ask him a few questions.

Shinji watched as she left he felt irritation for the unshaven man, so smug like he knew everything he did in Tokyo-3.

* * *

"Hey Kaji wait up!"She said catching up to the man.

"Yes Asuka what do you want to know." The man asked, already decoding the girl's thoughts, through years of experience

"What do you know about Shinji?" Asuka asked, wanting to know what he knew about her brother that he wasn't telling.

"Enough I know his first sync with the Eva was a little over 40%, but I don't think that's what you want to know. If you want to know about him try asking him, I'm sure he'll tell you." Kaji said speaking his two cents and making the girl think.

"Look Asuka It isnt the business of another man to divulge the secrets he knows of another besides as your brother he'd probaly be willing to do anything for you." Kaji said as he began to continue to walk away, he needed to check in on a certain package.

_'Why didn't he want to Pilot the Eva?'_ She thought Alright, she was going to get her answers from him, but she was going to have to get him away from those idiots and Misato. That's when an Idea popped into her head, she smirked as she went back to go and find Shinji.

Shinji was just walking with the group quietly thinking to himself.

_'She's a pilot too? Why, that wasn't a part of the deal. Father must have known why didnt he tell me that bastered.' _Shinji thought, rage and anger boiling inside him for the man he called Father. He was broken out of his thoughts by a shout.

"Hey Shinji! You're coming with me!" Asuka declared as she stood in front of the group's path. She grabbed a hold of Shinji's arm dragging him away, the next thing he knew Asuka was pulling him towards a helicopter once again, much to his distress.

Only this time there weren't any straps or belts. Only holding on. Something he did very well, as they flew over the Ocean. Shinji hated looking down at the sea, something Asuka took notice in.

"You're still scared of the water?" She asked. A little shocked at this, receiving a nod from the boy,

"People weren't meant to float." Shinji stated holding on to the rail a little tighter his fear for the blue void very evident.

"Now that's just conceited of you! That's it, when we get the chance, I'm going to teach you to swim." Asuka said and Shinji felt a sense of Déjà vu. Anytime he found himself scared to do something Asuka would declare. She was going to teach him how not to be scared of it. Which meant the next time she got the chance she would help him confront his fear, most likely by pushing him into the water. Shinji felt some sense of dismay at the thought. As the chopper landed.

"Come on let me show you it my Unit 02." Asuka said pulling him along towards the large tent in the middle of the boat. She removed the cover and there it was.

"The color doesn't surprise me knowing you." Shinji said putting his hands in his pockets as he looked at it. Asuka swelled with pride, it was her Unit.

"That's not the only thing! Besides the color my Unit 02 is the first real Evangelion! Your Unit was the prototype along with unit 00. It's amazing it synced with you! Of course you are my brother so it's to be expected of you to do as well as you have."Asuka said with pride. Anyone associated with her in terms of family meant they would be great, not as great as her mind you.

"I just got lucky that's all. My first battle was anything but skill, it was pure luck I survived." Shinji said looking at the giant behemoth, mildly interested in it contempt for it along with all the Eva units. Asuka seemed taken back by the loo buytook this opportunity to ask her question.

"Hey Shinji, why...Ahh." Asuka said as the boat rocked and as an underwater explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Asuka said getting her footing. Shinji rushed to the side of the boat, looking out towards the sea and other ships. All of a sudden one of them sank in an explostion of water and fire.

"It's an Angel." Shinji said in shock at the thought of an Angel this far out. Asuka looked on in awe as smile spread across her face.

"Now's my chance, come on!" Asuka said as she grabbed a hold of Shinji, dragging him away as Asuka prepared for battle.

"Here put this on." Asuka said as she went down a flight of stairs to change. Shinji looked at the plug suit red and a girls size he sighed, this wasn't going to be comfortable at all. He pressed the button on the suit and felt his body being squeezed he looked a bit slimmed by the feel of it.

"Shinji, you done yet? Hurry, come on we're going to go and beat that angel." Asuka said as she headed for her Eva, opening the hatch and ushering Shinji in as she jumped into the seat. She then went through the start up process only to get a reading error.

"Thought noise! Shinji stop thinking in Japanese and think German!" Asuka shouted out after a few minutes the system started up without error this time.

"Good now let's go." Asuka shouted as she willed her Eva to stand and that it did, the tarp covering the war machine like a cloak.

"Asuka we only have two minutes of power! We need to get to the flight deck of the Over the Rainbow!" Shinji said looking towards the power cabel and then at the water below them.

"Right let's play a game of hopscotch! Remember how to play?" Asuka asked as Shinji rolled his eyes as he felt the red titan jumpe from the carrier to the next ship causing it to sink somewhat, it then jumped to the next until they got to the Over the Rainbow.

"Connecting outer power source." Asuka said the umbilical cable connected the timer zeroed out giving the all green to go.

"Asuka here it comes." Shinji said seeing the Angel closing in to the massive air craft carrier.

"Right the progressive knife ought a do it." She said pulling the knife from her shoulder pylon, gripping it ready to fight. The Angel jumped up out of the water mouth open ready to grab the children.

"Got you!" Asuka shouted as the angel hit the side of the ship. Asuka pulled up on to the deck struggling to keep it steady as she tried to cut the monster with the high vibration knife.

The Angel tried as it might to get free as the progressive knife cut into it. At this point Unit 02 stepped into the wrong spot, as a part of the ship on the edge came undone. The Eva, being as big as it was, fell into the water pulling the Angel with it. The Angel took this chance, as it then made a made to swim away from the red Unit.

"Damn it all, move!" Asuka said trying to get it to move.

"It's B type equipment, it doesn't work underwater!" Shinji said felling a bit more nervous about their new surroundings under the water.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Up above the water on the Ship Misato was coming up with a plan as the teens fought underwater. She was trying to come up with a way to get the Angel. The Eva wouldn't work under water, not at its current set up.

"Asuka, Shinji, we're going to try and reel you in using the umbilical cable" Misato said as she gave the order.

"Hurry it's coming at us again." Asuka shouted out, willing her Eva to move. As the Angel got closer it opened its mouth.

"Teeth, I feel like bait on a hook." Shinji said as he braced himself the Angel grabbed on to the Eva with its mouth, pulling the upper body into its mouth.

The umbilical cable kept the Angel from going too far as it hit the end of the line, forcing it off the path it was going Crashing into the ocean floor filled with destroyed and submerged Buildings

Up above Misato Toji Kensuke and the captain of the over the rainbow watched as men on board the ship scrambled to safety points.

That was when a jet came from under the flight deck revealing Kaji. " Hey Katsuragi I've got a delivery to make so I'll leave things to you okay." The man said as he told the pilot to take off.

Misato watched not sure how to feel about this was she surprised not a much but it was still there Toji looked away from the man at the umbilical cable to see it moving through the water it looked familiar.

"This is like marlin fishing." Toji said as Misato looked him questioning that thought 'Wait fishing'

Shinji was none to pleased as he tried to take the controls and move the eva to no success.

"Come on we have to get out of here, does unit two have any other weapons?" Shinji asked as he tried to help Asuka pull the controls up but to no avail they couldn't get them to move not with the B-type equipment.

"Oh wait I do." Asuka said after a second of thought as he flipped a switch trying to activate. The spike shooter in the left pylon only to get an error message. Apparently it didn't work under water either.

"......Where going to die I just know it." Shinji said hanging his head and it was going to be in the water of all things. 'In retrospect I should have seen this coming. It's always the water.'

"Hey whats with that attitude suck it up whats wrong with you? You used to be a so much more optimistic. Now your so wimpy stop being a pansy and help." Asuka said as Shinji raised his head in anger. He was not wimp or being a pansy.

"I'm not a whimp but I don't seem to share, that optimistic view you seem to have right now. We cant fight back its practically eaten half of the Eva, So where's the silver lining Asuka huh." Shinji said his anger flaring over the situation.

"Dont yell at me its not my fault. If anything that piss poor attitude of yours isn't helping either declaring where dead before we even fight back wheres your pride?" Asuka half stated half yelled besides she didnt want to admit it but she didn't have any Ideas at the moment. Shinji was about to reply when Misato entrupted them

"Asuka Shinji I have plan listen up"Misato called out over the radio as she explained the plan to the teenagers.

"Your insane that's not going to work" Shinji called out over the radio, as he went over the plan himself. They where going to send two battle ships that will fallow the umbilical cable and crash into the angels mouth that Asuka and Shinji would force open with the Eva that couldn't work under water at this moment.

Shinji hated these plans Misato came up with especially the last one. where he had to snipe the angel. His only question was 'what if it shoots back?' He was told. That wount happen its impossible or dont think about it.

"I think you need to just shut up and help."Asuka said as she moved the control yolks so Shinji could reach and help.

"Fine but don't blame me, when where blown to pieces by the battle ships."Shinji said as he and Asuka willed the Eva to move and open the mouth of the underwater leviathan of an angel

Both chanted in there heads trying to get the Eva to open the angels mouth, there efforts where rewarded as the mouth of the angel was forced open by the Eva. Its eyes glowing as the Eva forced its self to move.

The battleship's crashed into the mouth of the angel and opened fire remote into the angels mouth. The battle ships exploding along with the angel. Creating a massive explosion everyone was silent until Eva unit two came crashing into the flight deck as it then powered down. Everyone on the deck of the Ship where cheering over the victory.

* * *

Inside the Eva Shinji was quit as he looked through the monitors to see they had landed on the flight deck. The eva then powered down as it's reserves ran out of power.

"It worked." Shinji said feeling relief wash over him as he reliesed a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I cant believe you could have any doubt in me and my unit 2." Asuka said proudly the battle had been won and they had come out on top.

"Sorry It's not you I dont have faith in, I just dont have much faith in Eva." Shinji said crossing his arms and looking to the side as he leaned back in the cockpit. Asuka lookd at him in thought.

"Well unlike your unit test type my unit two is perfect like its pilot." Asuka declared to convince Shinji of its greatness.

"Yeah it is just like its pilot red and annoying" Shinji said with a grin at his sister who looked angery.

"Shinji!!!" Asuka said shocked at what he said as surprise was replaced with anger. She punched Shinji's shoulder. Shinji laughing as she punched her brother with a smile.

_'He's changed but he's still the same idiot.'_ Asuka thought with a smile as they traded insults between each other.

The entry plug didn't get removed or opened, until they returned to the port to be unloaded. When the plug was opened shouts of german where being yelled out.

Misato knew some of the language but not a lot, but some mean words where said but from the looks on the teen's faces showed it was just an act of sorts and they seemed to enjoy it.

Asuka was the first to leave the entry plug fallowed by Shinji. The moment he stepped out Toji and Kensuke started laughing as well as some others present as the teen covered him self in embarrassment. The suit had squeezed his frame to look more curvy, but that didn't stop him from stealing Kensuke's camera.

"Hey come back here with that." The bispectaled teen cried out.

"Sorry what you saw was classified and the camera needs to be confiscated." Shinji yelled out as he made a mad dash away from the watched the scene play out interested. This was the first time she'd seen the boy smile and laugh, normally he was so quiet.

"Hey Misato Its about time you got here." Ritsuko Akagi the chief scientist of Nerv called out from a car holding a clip board.

"Ritsuko what are you doing here?" Misato asked as she neared her old collage friend.

"Well there was an Angel battle and someone needs to be here to make sure everything checks out, not only that take a look at this." Ritsuko said handing Misato the clip board on it there was information on the battle apparently they had already gotten the information from the Eva.

"Looks like they achieved a sync-ratio of 84% that's an all time high for the two of them." Misato said as she looked at the paper not really caring at the moment.

"Hey Ritsuko did you know Shinji and Asuka where related?" Misato asked at the moment that was the current thought in here head at the moment.

"Yes but I just found out a few hours ago from the vice commander according to him. Asuka's mother was Shinji's god mother, she adopted him but well you know what happened to Kyoko Soryu dont you. Apparently due to her condition, she was deemed unable to care for the children and well Shinji was sent back to here to live with a relative. At least so I'm told from the vice commander." Ritsuko said ending the thoughts on what she was told.

" I see but why wasn't that in the records for Shinji?" Misato asked out loud as she talked to her friend as she sat in the car.

"Honestly I don't know." Ritsuko said she wasn't the commander and there wasn't much she knew didn't know about the man, but some times there where things he did that she didn't know about.

This was one of them she dint know until the vice commander told her. Misato just sighed she felt a headache coming on. What ever the reason she could live with Shinji seemed happy be reunited with the girl.

* * *

(Nerv Central)

"My My what a strange thing to think they tried to attack just for this. But in any case it seems your son has reunited with his sister will this cause problems for you in the future commander Ikari?" Kaji asked as he sat on the desk of the commander of Nerv.

"No there are no problems at current The third Child will be easily manipulated, thanks to the second child's presence." Gendo said as he took the metal brief case and opened it, there it was the key to the instrumentality project Adam.

'I see so that's how you got him to pilot the Eva.' Kaji thought as he looked at the embryonic Angel.

"So that's the first one Adam is it. If the commite finds out you'll be in a lot of trouble." Kaji said to the commander his hands intertwined head resting on them a dmirk hidden underneath.

"Indeed so long as the bell around the cats neck doesn't ring." Gendo said looking at Kaji who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it will and maybe it wont who knows, It all depends now doesn't it." Kaji said as he pushed from the desk standing up.

* * *

Toji Shinji and Kensuke where in class talking about the events of the last battle. Kensuke was given his Camera back after Shinji got him to agree to never bring the indecent of the plug suit up again.

"I'm telling you every thing went perfect except for that annoying stuck up red head." Toji said speaking his mind with out thinking.

"That's my sister you know." Shinji said a little angry but not by much he knew Asuka's personality was overbearing at best.

"Well sorry for that dude but she was a real female dog if you know what I mean, at least we wont see her again I mean except you I mean you work with her and all and thats good for you. But If ever have to see her again it'll be to soon." Toji said as Shinji rolled his eye's as he brought some rolled up papers down on the jocks head. The bell rang signaling the start of class the students took there seats. As the teacher came into the room.

"Stand bow sit" The class rep commanded the teacher looked at every one as he looked to the door.

"You can come in now." The old teacher said as red headed foreighner walked into the room brining looks of curiosity from the class and surprise to three boys. She then wrote her name on the board. To the horror of Toji and Kensuke.

"My name is Asuka Langly Soryu charmed." The girl said with a smile as Shinji looked over at Toji who felt a sense of foreboding in the future.

'Ah there's a word that describes this situation what was it... oh yeah Ironie' Shinji said thinking of the German version of the word.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

Well Its been a long time coming and its finally here it took forever for me to decide if I want to use this chapter or the other ones I wrote three different ones I'll probably scrap for flash backs into the past.

oh well Here's the next chapter read and review let me know what you think should I just scrap it or keep going from here I'm not sure What I want to do.

Has the gramer improved a little is it the same.

Also a special thanks To GreenFang for Beta reading the first half of this one.

One more thing do you think I went to far with Shinjis Character or do you think its fine? I'm pretty sure Asuka's more or less the same but Shinji I changed the most in this chapter.

Well there it is Read and Reviw let me know what you think.


End file.
